To Choose, To Rule, To Lead, To Fall
by Hacker in RLife
Summary: Hiccup ran away after Astrid found him with Toothless, and when he came across an island; he's determine to live a new life. At Berk, the Berkians didn't stop tracking Hiccup down. If they accidentally landed on an island after a storm, how would they react about when they found out the island is full with teenage vikings and the leader is the person they least expected?
1. Chapter 1

**- New story! New story! How I love new stories! -  
**  
**Disclaimer:** If it was mine, I would change it a li... you know what? I'll be changing it a whole lot, sadly; it's not mine. I do not own HTTYD.

**Warnings and Notes:** A lots of OCs, also. This will be taking place in the scene where Astrid left the cove _but _Hiccup nor Toothless didn't notice her.

* * *

It was over, everything was over. And it was strange, he wasn't slight ashamed of his decision, in fact; it was the best decision he ever made. If anyone is confuse on what is happening, let Hiccup tell the story in a summary:

_Hiccup was chosen earlier to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, and that was not he want to have. So, after the choosing, he quickly went to the cove with a pack of clothes and enough food and decided to run away with Toothless. Unluckily, the two of the them didn't notice Astrid behind the rocks observing them. When Hiccup apparently came back, everyone was armed with weapons._

_"Traitor!" they all chanted as they quickly moved from their spot and was about to attack Hiccup. He was lucky, he was able to avoid the hit and ducked through the attacking vikings. He ran and ran, back to the cove with Toothless sleeping like the Night Fury he is._

_"Toothless, wake up bud. We need to go, **now**" Toothless responded as he woke up and Hiccup swiftly mounted him, with a click, the prosthetic tail opened and the two toook off. That, until Hiccup stopped Toothless for a second "Wait, we gotta' free the Nightmare first. Who knows what my Dad is going to do that?"_

_Toothless groaned but obliged anyway, the two of them flew to the killing arena and blasted through the cage before blasting the door of the Nightmare. The Nightmare flew away and the two followed._

_"Hiccup! Get back here!" Stoick shouted, but Hiccup ignored him. He could feel the smirk Astrid was sending him, but who was he to be offended by that?_

End of story. Hiccup and Toothless were now flying through the skies, finding an island to rest upon. After it seems like to be forever, Hiccup found big but not too small.

"Okay bud, land on the sand" Hiccup said, Toothless dove down and landed safely on the yellow sand. Hiccup jumped off and looked around "We have no home, we ran away. We can build a home near those cliffs, then maybe a dock and a boat to fish. Then ma-"

Toothless cut him off by knocking him off his feet and making him lean on him, he looked at Hiccup like he's saying "_Rest_"

"Yeah, thanks Toothless. Tomorrow, we will start a new life. Just me and you..."

* * *

**- I just love to make new stories! -**

**- RRF, then call and be arrested. I'll see you folks later -**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 2! Oh, I am so excited. I stayed up all night to create some OCs, picking and naming dragons, naming the tribe, and the island. It was hard -**

**Disclaimer: **If it was mine, I would change it a li... you know what? I'll be changing it a whole lot, sadly; it's not mine. I do not own HTTYD.  
**  
Warnings and Notes:** A lots of OCs, also. This will be taking place in the scene where Astrid left the cove _but _Hiccup nor Toothless didn't notice her.

* * *

**Time skip... about nine months **

"Are ya' all ready?" Gobber asked the teen vikings. They were at it again, tracking down Hiccup. Gobber knew it was impossible to find Hiccup but Stoick was to stubborn. This time, it was decided that no adult vikings will be coming (Excluding Gobber and Stoick) to prove that they are now worthy to be called a full-pledge viking.

"When is the snout man never ready?" Snoutlout said as he showed off his muscles, Astrid behind him roller her eyes and nodded.

"Why are we still tracking Hiccup? Everyday we go, everyday we get back empty-handed" Fishlegs said, he ducked as Ruffnut almost kicked his head while fighting her twin.

"Sorry, lad, but that's what Stoick wants. Stop yapping and get ready, we'll be leaving in three minutes" Gobber ordered. The teens followed and went to their arranged seats; Astrid near the tip of the ship, Snoutlout on the barrels, the twins near the railings, and Fishlegs at the corner.

"Not much later, Stoick the Vast came with another barrel under his arms "Is everyone ready?"

A chorus of 'Yes' answered and the ship began to sail.

.

.

.

Hours passed by and no island was still in sight, the teens were getting bored so Stoick decided that they would just clean the deck. That was the worse idea he made, because at the moment he gave the mop to the twins, hell broke loose.

"Are ya' sure that they are going to be okay?" Gobber asked as he eyed Ruffnut hitting Tuffnut with the mop she was holding.

"I'm sure, but for now, let them stop. It looks like there's a storm coming, and it's a huge one" Stoick said as he look up at the sky.

"If Bucket was here, he would be screaming like a mad man"

"Stoick could only smile a little and the two of them headed to the teens, Stoick ordered them to stop cleaning and made them march inside the ship. Stoick took one last look at the dark clouds and went inside.

**BOOM! **

"HOLD YOUR GROUNDS!" Stoick shouted, the ship was rocking back and forth. The thunder and lighting weren't stopping, the waves are just getting stronger and stronger.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING!" Fishlegs shouted as he grabbed Astrid's waist, in return, Astrid kicked him in the face "OUCH!"

"DESTRUCTION! THIS IS WHAT WE ARE EXPECTING!" laughed the twins as they kept barrel-rolling from left to right.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SAYING THAT!" yelled Gobber as he slipped and landed on his bum.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO MAKE THIS SNOUT MAN STOP HIM FROM HIS GOALS!" and Snoutlout threw up, that was not a pretty sight for Stoick and the teens.

The ship stopped rocking for a bit and Stoick thought it was over but he was wrong, a large wave formed and it smashed the ship into bits and the vikings could only be dragged by the strong current.

* * *

Astrid woke up and a headache suddenly hit her, she groaned and sat up. She noticed that she was in a room, it was like her room but with less drawings on them and more weapons on the ground. The door creaked and Astrid was alerted.

"You're awake already" a sweet voice filled the room and a girl around her age with bright blonde hair with a headband entered the room. Her brown eyes were sparkling and in her hands was a bowl of soup "You must be hungry, here eat. Before you ask, your friends are in the other rooms"

"How did we get here?" Astrid ask as she accepted the soup, she was a little bit suspicious but her stomach was growling.

"We found you at the shore when Riveshore is just about to go fishing, he quickly reported you guys so we asked some couple of our people to bring you up here" the girl simply answered.

"Can I ask a couple of questions?"

"Sure go ahead"

"What is your name?"

"I am Lily Valley, this island's best healer"

"What is the name of this island?"

"Core Island"

"What is the name of this tribe?"

"We are just simply called Mystic Whisperers"

"Woah, fancy name you got there. Are there any more teens like yourself here?"

"Of course, many of them. But I'll tell you the one's that are mostly in charge when our leader is gone, there is Ben(**1**), Nutshell, Rivershore, me, Bones, and Woodchopper"

"Do you guys... fight dragons?"

Lily Valley hesitated but smiled "No, we don't. That's because... dragons don't often pass by here"

Astrid raised an eyebrow when she paused for a minute but Lily Valley continued "In return, you must answer the questions that you have asked me"

"Okay, I am Astrid. I am from Berk, my tribe is the Hairy Hooligans. The only teens in the island are me, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut" Astrid answered without stopping.

"The teens, your friends?"

Astrid nodded and Lily Valley clapped her hands together "Are you feeling better now?" Astrid nodded again "Great! Rest now, later, we will be having dinner at the central town with the others"

Astrid didn't complain, she was still tired. So she laid down and closed her eyes and let her sleepiness take over. Meanwhile with Lily Valley, she stared at Astrid and closed the door as she exited.

"So, are they the ones?" a boy asked, his brown messy hair was as messy as ever and his grey eyes were looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yep, just like what he said" Lily Valley said "What's the plan, Rivershore?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Kill them with kindness, that will teach them to not mess with him"

"Good, I'll be telling the others about this. Tell Winterflakes to prepare a large meal for our guest, tomorrow will be the start of our plan"

Rivershore watched as Lily Valley walked away and climbed down the stairs. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair and went to his own bedroom.

**Little bit later... **

Everyone gathered at the central town, there were tables here and there. Gobber looked around and saw that there were only teens and children at the table, no adult was there.

"Excuse me, lady, no need to be rude but, why is there no adults here?" Gobber asked, Lily Vallet finished drinking her drink and answered.

"Our tribe doesn't have any adults, you see we are actually not a tribe at the start. In the beginning, we were just complete strangers from different tribes. But you see, some of our tribes were abusive or the others were just tired from being ordered and not having the will to live freely"

"Then what about your chief" Stoick asked, this time, a girl wearing a light pony-braided tail answered.

"Our chief is also a teen, even though he isn't at the proper age to lead, he can put you to shame!" the girl laughed, some children followed, not bothering to look at Stoick's angered face.

"Woodchopper! It isn't nice to treat your guests like that" Nutshell said, but she looked like she was in the verge of laughing too "Anyways, if you guys are wondering, our chief is at a different tribe right now making trades"

"Trades? Is Trader Johann not coming here?" Fishlegs said as he bit into one of the meat he was being offered.

"Trader Johann? Who's that guy?" a guy said with slightly grey hair, he lifted one of the plates and gave it to one of the children that were trying to grab it.

"Trader Johann is a guy that makes trades, duh" Tuffnut rolled his eyes as he smacked Ruffnut with a fish in the face.

Woodchopper leaned on the chair and put he feet up on the table "Our island is far from here, it's not often that people would come here"

"May we ask a favor, maybe we can borrow one of your ships to go back to Berk?" Gobber said, he finished his 27th fish and went for the salad.

"Unfortunately, we cannot" the boy said "Our chief is the one who needs to that, we are only looking out for the children. When he gets back, _maybe _he might led you one of our ships. For now, feel free to explore our village"

Astrid winced when she heard the word maybe, it sounds like they don't have any intention of freeing them.

Pretending to smile and be excited, Woodchopper held up her cup "A Toast! To our new guests!"

The teens smiled and held up their cups "Yeah, a toast to our guests"

"Did I miss anything?" Ben said as he appeared with a basket of fruits on both of his arms and a basket of bread at the top of his head.

"Nope!"

* * *

**- *Le Gasp* Oh lala, what are our Corians up to? Ho ho, better watch out! -**

**- (1) This is Zyonzillia's OC -**

**- RRF, then call and be arrested. See you! -**


End file.
